


To prove yourself

by Star_Sargent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Ahsoka Tano, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Auntie Tano, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sargent/pseuds/Star_Sargent
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, the firey Jedi... Correction,soon to be Jedi!How about we change it up? Ahsoka is Obi-wan's master and during the clone wars he's knighted and gets his own Padawan,Because Skywalker will always be Kenobi's Padawan.-----“Woah, hold on.” Obi-wan cut in, "He's a tough kid, I'll give him that." Obi-wan saw a small grin appear on the boy's face. "I don't mind him, in fact, with much-needed training and patience… He’ll amount to something.""Settled it is, Skywalker will be your Padawan from now, yes?""Correct, Master Yoda."The boy's smile wasinfectious.----In one where the characters are changed so it's shittier than the actual show/movie.Character swap au! But some characters are the same
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	1. Prologue

“That must be our cruiser.”

“Good, we require reinforcements.”

A small droid happily beeped following behind two figures.

“Fresh troops, new supplies. Sounds like some of our problems are solved.” They let out a hum. “And perhaps they brought my new padawan.”

“Oh? You think it’s okay to bring a padawan into this mess?”

“Don’t be jealous that I’m ‘replacing you’, maybe you should put a request in! I’m sure you’ll be a good teacher.” A small laugh.

“No thank you.” They rolled their eyes

“It’s the Jedi way to teach the next generation.”

“A padawan would slow me down, they take time to train and expect you to own up for everything since they’re ‘your responsibility’.”

The cruiser's hatch opened and out walked-

“A youngling?” A female Togruta practically gasped _,_ she had flawless orange skin with white marks and shiny blue orbs. She was dressed in all blue and some white beside her golden headgear. She had grey shoulder pads, proudly holding a white Jedi symbol on each one.

“And who is this pathetic life form supposed to be?”

A young man, with auburn hair along with a beard and greyish-blue eyes, almost sneered. His uniform was cream-coloured, he wore a black undershirt and white armour on top of it all, a slightly faded symbol of the Jedi stood peacefully on his left shoulder.

A boy, much younger than everyone there stood stiffly. He had a robotic hand which rested on a small blue droid which belonged to him which happily beeped seeing another R-unit.

“I’m Anakin.” The boy _actually_ sneered, walking down. “Master Windu sent me.”

The boy had the casual spiky padawan hairstyle with his braid, he wore a full white tunic that stretched down, almost like a cloak as it covered his legs but as he walked down dark combat boots with small painted stars were revealed.

A thick black belt which was tightly wrapped around his waist, a white hood that snuggly hung on his shoulders and a shoulder pad on his left which had a blue Jedi symbol.

“He asked me to collect you both, you must return to the Temple.” The blue droid rolled over the red one. “There’s an emergency.” He was almost _glowing._

“If you haven’t noticed, believe _or not_ we’re having trouble here.”

“Obi-wan!” The Togruta sighed. “I’m afraid our communications are not working, we tried calling for help… I also apologize for my… Former apprentices behaviour.”

“It’s alright.” Anakin smiled as the man’s eye twitched at ‘Former’. “No Jedi has heard from you, they sent me to deliver this message.”

“Great! Ahsoka, the Jedi don’t even know we’re in trouble!”

Anakin awkwardly stood there watching the Jedi began to argue with another, it could’ve been funny if it was under different circumstances.

“Padawan.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Wanting things to get done he walked back onto the ship.

“Where are you going youngling?” Ahsoka asked, ignoring the fuming Obi-wan besides her.

“You can relay a signal through the cruiser,” Anakin said, his mind going back to work. 

“Oh wow, smart.”

“Obi-wan!”

“OW!” Obi-wan rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

“Master Tano, glad Anakin has found you, I truly am.” A small gremlin? talked on the hologram.

“Master Yoda,” She sighed. “We are outnumbered nor in any position to return, we’re trapped I’m afraid.”

Obi-wan looked at his Master in pity. “Our support ships have been destroyed.” He added for her.

“Send reinforcements to you, we will.” The only thing they could hear before it began to cut out.

“Master Yoda!” Ahsoka’s eyes slightly widened as she tried to fix the communications. “R4!”

No avail.

“I guess we have to hold out longer.” Obi-wan sighed.

“Apologies, young one.” Ahsoka walked up to Anakin. “I believe we must properly introduce ourselves.”

“Oh,” He gave a small smile. “I’m the new padawan learner! Anakin Skywalker.” His smile infected the woman as she grinned back.

“I’m Ahsoka Tano, your new Master.”

“At your service Master Tano but I’m _sadly_ assigned to Master Kenobi.”

“What? No! I don’t want him!” He shouted, hiding behind Ahsoka and pushing her towards the boy. “She’s the one who wanted a padawan!”

“No, Master Windu and Master Yoda were quite specific! I’m assigned to Obi-wan Kenobi, he shall supervise my Jedi training.”

“It doesn’t make sense!”

“We’ll sort this out later, the droids will figure a way around our cannons.”

“I’m going to check on Cody in the lookout tower.”

“Take him with you!”

Obi-wan lets out a yell but continues to walk away.

“Ignore him, the war has been tough and he needs a rest.”

* * *

Anakin trailed closely behind his new Master, he had a small smile, biting the inside of his cheek so it doesn’t become any bigger. He knew he was ready, half of the council even agreed!

He watched as Obi-wan talked to a clone known as ‘Cody’, a simple orange which mostly seemed yellow coated his armour, barely any changes as it kept its trooper style, fitting in with the others.

“Who’s the youngling?”

“I’m Master Kenobi’s padawan.” He gleefully said. “Names Anakin Skywalker, pleasure.” He held his hand out which earned a firm shake.

“Sir, didn’t you say you never had a padawan? Nor that you wanted one..?”

“It’s a mix-up, I’ll get it sorted. For the meanwhile, I’m babysitting.” At least he’s owned up for having to watch over him.

“Hey!” Anakin hissed before smirking. “You’re stuck with me, Kenbi.”

“Excuse m-”

“Your name is too boring, that’s the only creative thing I could come up with.”

“Don’t give me attitude, little one.”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t bother plus I’ll come up with a better nickname, promise.”

“Are you even old enough to be a padawan, _kid_?”

That struck a nerve, on Tatooine, he was always called a ‘Useless kid’ when his slave owners beat him, ‘kid’ has been a trigger word for him and adding another in front is worsening it. He needed to keep self-control or he’d probably launch the man off the platform to his death.

He was nine when they saved him from slavery, he was cradling his dying mother, they were kidnapped by Tusken Raiders which earned the attention of the Jedi. Master Windu said he was strong with the force and his mother urged him to go with them. Anakin witnessed his mother’s death but Windu said becoming a Jedi would make her proud.

“That choice doesn’t lie on you, Master Windu said I was perfectly capable.” He placed his hand on his hips.

“But you're not with Master Windu now.” Obi-wan crossed his arms behind his back. “If you’re ready you need to prove it, so start acting like you are.”

Who does he think he is? Master Windu said he was being placed under the watch of a great Jedi, one that defeated the first Sith in a millennium.

“Commander Cody and Lieutenant Icon will show you how little respect can go a long way.” Anakin felt bad for the troopers.

“Erm…” The Commander hesitated, sending the boy a look of pity. “Right.” He started to jog away

Icon sighed. “Come along youngling.” He started to walk off.

“Padawan.” He corrected with gritted teeth, following the clones.

* * *

“You need to move the line back,” Anakin told the clone.

The Lieutenant had walked off to help the troops, Anakin would normally see gang rivalry, mostly between the Hutts and someone they double-crossed or so, he studied the positions they’d take.

“They’ll have better coverage that way and perhaps some troops up above?”

Cody considered it, “But General Kenobi thinks that they’re fine where they are.”

“But I outrank you.”

“Uh… No, you don’t.”

“The ‘Generals’ are Jedi, I am too, so if they outrank you I do too.” Anakin held a smug grin.

Cody rolled his eyes before fixing his stance. “Experience outranks everything in my story. _I learnt that from someone honourable..._ ”

“Experience outranks everything hmm..?” He let out a huff. “Better start getting some then.”

A sound gains his attention as he looks afar.

“What’s that?” He questions.

The Lieutenant comes over. “They’ve got an energy shield.”

“Not good, Icon, gather your troops.” Cody waves the other off. “Everything will be near impossible now… You wanted experience right? You’re about to get plenty.”

Anakin followed the clone back to the Generals, a small smirk was plaster on his face.

He’d prove himself worthy.

* * *

**_A young Togruta groaned, she crawled over to a man's side._ **

**_“Master…” She whispered, pulling his head into her lap as she watched a child fight a Sith. She was weak, he needed help but she’s too injured._ **

**_“Ahsoka…” He smiled. “Train the boy, he’ll bring luck… I can feel it.”_ **

**_“Please don’t die.” She cried._ **

**_“The force wanted this to happen Padawan, please train him for me.”_ **

**_Her eyes widen when she sees the boy cut the Sith in half. “Obi-wan.” She reaches for him as he runs to them._ **

**_“I’m sorry sir…”_ **

**_Her Master just laughed. “Fortune you will bring, I can tell. Train Obi-wan you must Ahsoka…”_ **

**_“Y-yes, of course.”_ **

**_He places a hand on the child’s shoulder. “I believe in you, find the chosen one and train them you will.”_ **

**_Obi-wan just nodded._ **

**_“Master… MASTER!” She screamed, watching as the boy’s face turned into one of horror._ **   
  


Ahsoka groaned, grasping her head, she flipped off the pile of crates she was meditating on.

“You alright?” A worried voice asked.

“Just the force guiding me.” She gave him a reassuring smile, looking over she saw a purple trooper. “Icon?”

“We have to move back Generals, they have an energy shield.”

Ahsoka nods while Obi-wan jumps up onto a pillar so he can overlook the battlefield.

He raises an eye as he sees the youngling and Cody running to them while waving the others back.

He looks onwards, seeing the shield, trying to make a quick plan. Obi-wan jumped down, swiftly landing in a crouched position before standing next to his former Master.

She nodded towards the others before pulling a map on the holo-table. Ahsoka began to talk but he ignored her.

The boy was beaming, his excitement flowed through the force, it was rather annoying. He was impressed he could keep a straight face though…

“Obi-wan, you looked over the field, did you see-”

“The shield generator is somewhere in this area.” Obi-wan pointed to the map cutting off whoever was talking.

“They’re increasing the diameter, keeping it ahead of their troops.” Ahsoka put forth, glaring at the young man.

“Heavy cannons will be useless against it.” The clone groaned, pointing somewhere for troops to go position themselves.

“As they get closer, I suppose we could draw them into the buildings.” She hummed. “Might level the field a tad.”

Anakin has seen a lot of equipment used in battles but not this… “Why don’t you just go over and take it out?”

“Easier said than done.”

“I,” Obi-wan faked a cough. “For one… Agree with him, someone needs to go and demolish it. That’s the solution”

“So it’s settled,” Ahsoka grinned. “You two will tiptoe over there, through the enemy lines _unnoticed_ and blow the generator up.” She said simply, still holding a grin before going into all seriousness. “Together.”

Out the corner of his eye, he saw his Master slump with an annoyed expression. “Can do, Master Tano.” Anakin smiled.

“This will be my plan, okay kiddo?” Obi-wan rolled his eyes, walking off not giving Anakin the chance to talk.

“Cody, Icon and I will engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through undetected, here.” She pointed.

“They don’t have much time,” Cody sighed, face becoming worried. “We’re too far outnumbered, our fight is limited too without the use of heavy cannons. They’ll march forward under the protection of their shield until they’re on our cannons and blow them away.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Anakin nodded before running after Obi-wan. “Wait up, Master!”

“Quite the pair, right M’lady?” Cody sighed. “Do they stand a chance?”  
  
“They better,” She shrugged. “If they fail… We’ll have no escape.”

"Have faith." Icon groaned, finally saying something.

"Last time I had faith I had to rescue you three from _droids_." Ahsoka hissed, pointing at one of the taken out battle droids. "That thing is weak yet you both a **_Commander_** and **_Lieutenant_** as well as a **_Jedi_** got captured by a small group of them."

Both clones nervously chuckled.

* * *

Anakin was perched on a broken wall while Obi-wan looked through binoculars.

Anakin hopped down from it. “What exactly is the plan?”

“Weren’t you the one with the plan?” He laughed.

Anakin let out a huff of annoyance before trying to be kind. “No, I’m the one who just wants to have fun! You’re the one with the experience, which I’d be _honoured_ to learn from.”

Obi-wan couldn’t lie, the child's smile was _infectious._ “First we need to get behind their shields then their tank lines.”  
  
“Let’s just go around.” He crossed his arms. “Outflank them.”

“It’ll take longer than needed.”

“Sneak through the middle?”

“Impossible…” He looked away.

“Unless you can turn yourself into a droid,” Anakin suggested with a small grin.

And that’s how he ended up under the lid of a supply chest next to Kenobi who was glaring at Anakin the whole time. “I have to admit its a stupid plan but it's the best I had." He hissed before letting out a groan "I need to fight them! Not sneak around.”

“Deflective shield passed us, can’t cross their lines, let them cross you,” Obi-wan muttered like it made perfect sense.

“Uh… Sure, if you say so.” They began to slowly move forward. After a short while of crawling, Anakin spoke up. “Think we passed them, Master. We might pull this off…”

“We have a long way to go before we get there.”

“Pretty sure we no longer need this, plus I can’t take it anymore, gotta stand.”

Anakin began to stand, Obi-wan followed suit because if he didn’t they both topple over and gain unwanted attention. “Careful! You never know what you’re gonna run in-”

And they both fell, looking up at a droideka they ran into. “Exactly what I meant.” Obi-wan took his lightsaber out and began to deflect blasts aimed at him, Anakin doing the same as they shuffled backwards and stood/flipped up. “Run!”

“Jedi don’t run!”

“I said run!” Obi-wan grabbed the boy's left wrist pulling him along until he let go. “Stop.”

“Make up-”

“Anakin!” That made him stop. The droid rolled over, Anakin quickly sliced it in half and Obi-wan cut the remaining flown at him. “Excellent, you take direction well but needs **major** improvements. _But hopefully, this is the last time I see you_.” He quietly added.

Obi-wan walked away, Anakin signed but followed. Coming up to a ledge he watched as the man dug his fingers into it, breaking it, he watched as debrief fell down. _Yikes_ , definitely don't want to be on his bad side... Anakin being smart, jumped up. The generator now being in view.

“Stay close, don’t run off, be careful.” Obi-wan set the rules down.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Come on!”

“Wait!”

Anakin looked over his shoulder while running. “Why? we’re almost-”

Trap

“I said wait!” Obi-wan groaned, running after the boy before he’s killed by droids. “Forget about the droids, the charges!” He ignited his lightsaber, slicing through the attackers.

They were both doing their own thing before Anakin was ambushed, he quickly cut it in half and used the force to throw it, accidentally activating more.

“Anakin!”

“Sorry!”

“You’d do better against than for.”

_Ouch_ , “Setting the chargers…” The task was simple… Why did he mess up!

Anakin looked over his shoulder, the eye’s narrowing. “Kenbi! Don’t move!” Letting the force flow through him, pulling down a broken wall.

“Wha- NO!” He crouched down, wrapping his arms around his head so he didn’t suffer a concussion.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“You could’ve killed me!”**

Anakin felt angry eyes on him, _loud angry tone…_ “I-I saved your life!” He turned his head to the side, waiting for impact. “I kn-knew what I-I was d-doing!” He couldn’t cry, _not now._

“I had everything under con-...” They softened, voice becoming calm but worried before he sighed. “The bombs?”

He set them off, wincing at the loud sound. He watched as Obi-wan started to walk back. Anakin sighed sitting down, cross-legged as he looked off in the distance.

“You coming?”

“What’s the point? I ruined all my chances…”

Obi-wan groaned, walking over to the boy and crouching.

Anakin flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder, he could feel the man eye him, unlike before when they were rough and uncaring this showed emotion. Talking about people's gazes, Anakin must be becoming insane.

“Vent.”

“What?”

“I didn’t stutter, vent.”

“Oh… uh, well.”

“Tell me what you expected first.”

“I… I expect to impress you…”

“Let’s walk, they’ll be expecting us.” Obi-wan offered his hand.

Anakin sadly smiled, taking it and brushing himself off.

“Continue.” They began to walk.

“Many were in awe with my skills, I was nine when they found me, Master Windu fought on my behalf of being trained.” Anakin sighed. “And after years of training, they still doubt me, when I was told I was being assigned to someone I actually hoped that I’d impress them. Turns out I failed…”

“You were nine?”

“I was born on Tatooine in a slavering when I was nine my owner was killed and I was taken by Tusken raiders along with my mother. It became so much of a deal that the Jedi were involved… I witnessed my mother die but she wanted me to become a Jedi, so I did.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m sixteen.”

“Seven years of training?” Obi-wan stopped walking, everything spoke for itself, he turned around and faced the boy. “You’ve shown great courage but you're reckless, other younglings would barely have the strength to fight against, your quick thinking...” He sighed. “What I’m trying to say is.”

**_“Anakin Skywalker, I’d be honoured to have you as my Padawan.”_ **

Ah, Anakin should be pissed with a few things that made Obi-wan change his mind but he just embraces the man in a tight hug, tears forming in his eyes as he squeezed the man. “T-thank you!”

Obi-wan laughed, patting the boys back. “Let’s go, Speedy.”

“Huh?” Anakin jumped back, staring at the man with wide eyes.

“ ‘ _Your name is too boring.’_ ” Obi-wan laughed, the boy was about to groan when a ship landed beside them.

The door opened, an orange trooper along with many other tired ones sat inside. “Good to see you both getting along, need a lift?” Anakin grinned, running onto the carrier with Obi-wan right behind him.

* * *

Anakin smiled at Ahsoka and Master Yoda when they arrived. “Thank’s Cody!” Obi-wan waved him off.

“Great to see you both unharmed.” She grinned, it was quickly replaced with a frown.

“Trouble, you have, with your Padawan, I hear?”

“I was informing Master Yoda about the situation.” She sighed, looking at them with pity.

“Not ready for a Padawan, are you Kenobi?” He looked over to Ahsoka. “Perhaps Master Tano, you-”

“Woah, hold on.” Obi-wan cut in, "He's a tough kid, I'll give him that." Obi-wan saw a small grin appear on the boy's face. "I don't mind him, in fact, with much-needed training and patience… He’ll amount to something."

"Settled it is, Skywalker will be your Padawan from now, yes?"

"Correct, Master Yoda."

The boy's smile was _infectious._

Yoda hummed before speaking. “Needed Obi-wan is, negotiate a treaty with Jabba, he will.” Anakin's eye twitched.

“So I’ll take Anakin?” Ahsoka grinned.

“To the Teth system, he will.”

Ahsoka's eyes widened in worry “That’s-”

“Wild space.” Obi-wan deadpanned. “The droid army isn’t in the sector.”

“And why can’t I be with my Master?” Anakin pipped in annoyance on his face.

“Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt’s son has been. Master Tano, young Skywalker will assist you in the rescue.”  
  
“Let’s go Anakin.” Ahsoka’s soft voice called.  
  
“But!” He needed to protest! He was supposed to be with his Master.  
  
“Master Kenobi is going to negotiate with Jabba, we need the Hutt’s alliance to gain an advantage.” His shoulder was pat. “Can you go round up the troops?”

Anakin sheepishly nodded, running off.

“You better hurry up Obi-wan, I’m not a babysitter.” The motherly scold and glare that came from Ahsoka were a good enough warning for the young man.  
  
“Don’t treat me like a youngling!”  
  
If the chuckle from Yoda didn’t cut them out trance they would’ve been fighting.

“Find you. Master Kenobi will, after he’s negotiated with Jabba, yes?”

“Yes, Master Yoda.” They both bowed in unison, going their separate ways.

“Arfour!” Obi-wan called, the droid rushing to his side.  
  


“I’ll see Master Kenobi later?” Anakin asked as they boarded.

“He’ll join us, yes.” Ahsoka grinned. “No need to worry Skykid.”  
  
The young boy beamed at the nickname, making the Togruta smile.

  
  


Perhaps she could take over as an Aunt?


	2. On your trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan saves Anakin and Ahsoka's butts from de **Sith.**  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sk- Sorry, I was drowned in an assignment- well two, I'll try to update more, sorry for it being later I hoped to publish this earlier-

"A lot younger than what I expected, much smaller too..."

"I wasn't aware you were the one who requested me, I thought Master Kenobi did..." Anakin muttered. "And don't call me small I’m up to your shoulder!"

"Short." Anakin groaned at the woman. "It must be affecting your sight, we passed multiple droids... Why am I even letting you lead me?"

"Because on the ship, Master Kenobi asked you to 'test' me. In which you said you'd said you'll let me lead this mission and for you to step in if we have trouble." He smiled, patting her forearm.

"You’re leading us into a trap!" Ahsoka hissed at the younger.

“Then step in, take control of the situation.” Anakin stopped. “We passed some more droids, if it's a trap, destroy them so they can’t alert anyone.”

She bit her lip and bowed her head, she wanted to see how Anakin portrayed this. They continued to walk, a small group of the droids following.

“Ah, screw it.” She pulled out two lightsabers, igniting them. One was green and the shorter was blue, they were light colours almost white.

Anakin’s eyes widened, he was taken aback. “You’re a shoto wielder?”

“Yes.” Ahsoka laughed, cutting all three droids in half with a simple spin.

“Should’ve gone for their weapons first."

“No need if they die before use.”

Anakin snorted, igniting his blue lightsaber to cut a hidden droid head off. “You sadly missed one though.”

“I left that one for you and don’t get-”

“You’re the snippy one here, Snips.”

Anakin began to wheeze as if he was told the best joke but quickly stopped and stiffened. “I’m sorry…” 

“I was told about your ‘ _former life’_ just know we won’t discipline you in any way.” She placed a hand on his shoulder making him flinch, the pity in her eyes made Anakin mad. “You can call me Snips if you’d like, I mean I do call you Skykid.”

He relaxed at the sound of her small laugh, it was calming like his mother’s voice. “We have a mission, can we just get it done?” Anakin jerked out of her grasp and began to walk off.

“Of course.”

  
  
  
  


“I sense our Hutt is in here.” He was a slave to the Hutt’s when Rotta was born, he and his mother got to witness the birth of Hutt seeing how Anakin was a podracer for them and his mother was a good ‘housewife’.

“Stinks, really bad.” She covered her nose.

Anakin rolled his eyes and used the force to open the door, gratefully smiling at the sight of the child. “Long time no see.”

“You know that thing?”

Anakin hissed at her, literally. As much as he hated the Hutt’s for them being slave owners and stuff being owned by them had some perks unlike the others he was owned by… They weren’t really treated badly seeing how they were ‘favourites’.

“Jabba was one of my owners… He forced me into podracing which is how he lost me, fun times.” Anakin carefully took the Hutt into his arms, lightly patting it.

“Ah, family reunion.” She laughed, now waving her hand in front of her face.

“The smell isn’t that bad,” He gave the Togruta a pointed look. “And please don’t call this a family reunion, the Hutt’s _are_ slave owners.”

“Ah, right…” Ahsoka sheepishly smiled. “Well my training didn’t prepare me for this and you two know another…”

“You’re the Master here.”

“You told a droid you were a Jedi Knight.”

“Soon to be! You just can’t handle the smell.”

“Duh, now you’re definitely going to carry stinky larva.” She began to walk off, Anakin trailing behind.

* * *

“Smells like-”

“Obi-wan, shut up. You’re not here, I don’t care who you smell, I’m dealing with worse.” Ahsoka glared.

“Pardon me?” His hologram also glared.

Anakin stared with wide eyes, they began bickering, jokingly like a family… It confused Anakin but he could almost get used to it.

“Uh, sorry to cut in but Rotta is quite sick and needs medical attention.”

“Rotta?” They both said in unison.

“The Hutt’s name, common knowledge.”

Obi-wan hummed and looked at Ahsoka. “This rescue might backfire on us.”

“This was a mistake, dealing with the Hutt’s was the worst idea the Jedi had." She crossed her arms, face becoming one of disgust.

"Master, they control many shipping routes in the outer rim! Their cooperation is virtual to the war… If anything happens to his son our chance of a treaty with the Hutt’s will disappear."

Ahsoka considered it.

“Uh, Master? Incoming.”

“Wha- Icon.” She yelled, looking at the clone who nodded.

“Defensive positions!” He yelled running off

“Ahsoka? Anakin?”

“Call you back.” She went to join the troops.

“Uh… We’re under attack, might be the droid coming for Jabba’s son, we could use help if you have time.” Anakin’s hold on the bag tightened, trying to keep the child close to him.

“I’ll be there, protect _‘Rotta’_.”

The hologram disappeared, leaving Anakin somewhat terrified of what’s to come.

“Bah!” He ducked, dodging shots aimed at him. “Dammit.”

_Beep beep._

Anakin smiled at the droid. “Come along, Artoo, we need to get undercover.”

Anakin attached the bag to the droid taking out his lightsaber to block shots. "Get inside, I’m right behind you."

He watched as R2 entered the building with the Huttlet unharmed. Sighing in relief he stood at the entrance, defending the troopers that also went in.

“Anakin, in.” He watched as the Togruta slid under the closing gate, following he dropped and rolled.

“Lieutenant, we’re going to have to stay here until General Kenobi arrives with reinforcements.”

Anakin glared at her. “No, they’ll find their way in, we need to be in battle positions and fight until we get help.”

“Excuse me young one?” She turned to him with a questioning look.

“Uh, General, he does make a good point, they’ll get in and we need to defend ourselves.” Icon placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I… Right, right… Position your men Lieutenant.”

Anakin triumphantly grinned.

“Hey, that's what they’ll do. Now, our mandate is to protect the Hutt and it’s what we’ll do, **Anakin**.”

“Our mandate was to return Rotta to his family. On. **Tatooine**.” Anakin stomped his foot, jabbing his finger into Ahsoka’s chest. “Time is running out.”

“I suppose you got a plan?”

“Yes, come along Artoo.” Anakin turned around, walking off, the Huttlet peacefully sleeping in the bag attached to the droid which happily obeyed and followed him.

“Kid’s got sass.” She groaned, running after him.

* * *

“There need to be emergency exits, Artoo? Find them please.” Anakin grumbled, taking off the bag so the droid could do its work.

“It’s asleep, you can rest too if you’d like.” Ahsoka walked in behind him.

“Nah, we’ll be moving again plus, I’m not tired.”

“Don’t understand why you won’t listen to me, I’m just trying to help.”

“I do listen but you’re not my Master but I prefer to listen to him and I don’t like being treated like a youngling.” He sat down. “Or being underestimated…”

“Patience, you have nothing to prove but even if, what are you trying to prove?” She placed her hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

“That I’m old enough to take control, I don’t like being treated like a **child.** I was to prove that I’m acceptable to be a Padawan and enough to give commands!”

Ahsoka froze, narrowing her eyes. “Anakin.”

_“Sorry."_

“A very wise Jedi once told me, ‘Nothing happens by accident.’ And quoting that, It’s the will of the force that you are at our side.”

“Our..?”

Ahsoka grinned, patting his back. “Obi-wan wanted me to keep you in one piece, he said you’re recklessly fast n’ stuff.”

Anakin sadly smiled, he was about to talk but the temple started to rumble.

“That sounds bad.”

R2 suddenly beeped, a hologram of the temple showing up.

“Backdoor landing platform. Knew it, let’s go.”

“We’ll call for a gunship when we’re there, droid, lead the way.”

“Don’t call him a droid!”

“Anakin…” Ahsoka hissed. “Where’s the fungal?”

“Oh, are you… Help me look.”

They crouched down after hearing a panting, groaning she looked under the platform in disgust.

“Of course, come here stupid slug.” Ahsoka reached under and grabbed Rotta’s tail pulling the Hutt from beneath.

Anakin grabbed the bag, putting it on and turned around so the Togruta could do what she needed to do.

He felt some weight in the bag, along with a; “Try getting away this time.” Her commlink beeped gaining both of their attention.

“Ahsoka, come in.”

“What happened to General?” Anakin turned around facing her.

“We’ve kept the droids at bay, for now, ma’am.”

“That’s not Icon.”

“What’s your location?”

“Sith, Let’s go.” She ran out.

“What?” Anakin chased her, R2 following.

“A Sith came, they want to kill the Hutt.”

“Of course this wouldn’t be easy.” Anakin sighed.

* * *

**“** Great, the spiders that look like shit.”

“Language, Artoo, the door.”

Anakin grinned, happy that Ahsoka actually called R2 by his name. "But they do look like robotic shits, shit-o-bots."

They took out their lightsabers, getting into defensive positions as they blocked the blasts aimed at them.

“What…” Anakin’s breath was taken away, his body on autopilot.

A cloaked figure stood between the droids, strutting their way closer to them.

Just then, the door slammed shut and moments later a single red was lodged into it, slowly cutting a circle.

“We need to go.” Ahsoka walked backwards, turning around to stop before she walked off the edge.

“Retreat? Eww… Defeat.” Anakin sneered, keeping his eyes on the door as he followed her.

“No… Can’t go into the jungle, too dangerous.”

He looked down, seeing spiders climbing, they shot up making some of the inhabitants fly off in fear. “So much for the thought anyway.”

The Huttlet started to make noises, shuffling in the bag. “Rotta!” Anakin hissed, turning around noticing a landing platform in the distance. “Nice job, kid. Master Tano! Landing platform, quite far from us though.”

She turned around, looking unsure. “We might have trouble getting over.” She looked at the door “Uh, Jump!” Ahsoka hopped off, landing on a Can-cell.

“Woah, cool!” Anakin briefly stared in awe before his attention turned to the door. “Shit…”

“Never knew Tano got a Padawan.” They growled, stepping through the circle.

If distraction screaming would work, Anakin would be doing it. Mainly for fun.

“Wrong Master,” Anakin smirked, charging at them.

They ignited a double-balded lightsaber, Anakin’s eyes widening in awe, he’s seen it all today. They’re blades pressing against another as the boy took in the other’s appearance.

The Sith was much larger than expected, a cloak covering the mass of amour they wore. He could see their glowing eyes, bright gold with shattered hopes that turned into fury.

The gold complemented the Sith’s skin, a Zabrak! He’s researched all he could about them. Excitement took over as he laughed.

“Skywalker.” Anakin introduced himself, a playful grin on his face as they _danced._

“Opress.” He said it so simply, it rolled off the Zabrak’s tongue with a sharp growl.

“Sorry I don’t like Opera.”

Another growl.

“What are you? A feral Loth-wolf?”

And the Sith used the force to push him, he fell on his butt with a hiss. He looked over seeing the Huttlet was safe and sound.

“Hey, play fair,” Anakin whined, jumping back up. _Where was she!?_

“He is a child, after all, don’t be a grumpy old man.”

A wild Obi-wan Kenobi stepped from the burnt circle, he brushed himself off, hands behind his back.

“Hey, Master! Meet my new friend, Opera!”

“Oh, don’t worry Padawan, I believe we’ve met before.”

“So you’re Kenobi’s Padawan.” Oppress whispered to himself.

Obi-wan grabbed his lightsaber with his right, left still behind his back as he neared the Sith.

They circled another before charging, blue and red clashing together giving off a purple glow.

“Thanks for joining us Kenobi.” Ahsoka rose, **_about time_ **, standing on the Can-cell with crossed arms, lightsabers in each hand. “Anakin, hold it.”

She jumped off the creature, igniting her lightsabers in mid-air as she came down onto the Sith, dodging when Obi-wan swung his saber.

Anakin was in awe as he climbed onto the extraterrestrial, Ahsoka was talented in _defence,_ pushing the Sith away from her so Obi-wan could do more _attack_.

But it was easy for Mr.Oprea-lover to protect himself considering the large double-bladed lightsaber he used.

It was a large mess of blues, lime and red.

“Scoot.” Obi-wan flipped over to him, taking control. Anakin took the bag off, turning it so he wore it on his chest instead of back, like a baby carrier.

The Togruta jumped, both feet slamming into the Zabrak’s chest as she used him as leverage to do a flip, so she didn’t land on her ass like Anakin did, heh…

Ahsoka stumbled, the platform they were on becoming unstable as the spiders blasted it from below.

“Master.”

“Coming.”

She hopped on, Obi-wan in front with Anakin in the middle and Ahsoka sat in the back. She then wrapped her arms around the boy’s neck and resting her chin on his head.

“Nice work, Skykid.”

They took off, R2 flying behind them.


	3. Becoming friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's emotions control him a little too much.

“I can do some minor repairs but I need to see if the ship has the tools I need.” Ahsoka stood from the chair, about to walk out the cockpit.

“Wait, Artoo, spark the ignition couplers. No need Master Tano, he’ll have it under control.”

“Pardon?” She stepped back as the droid passed her, crossing her arms and looking at the younger.

“Said Artoo can do it, I rewired parts of him so he has ship layouts in his data.”

Obi-wan gave her a knowing smirk.

“Oh look away, Arfour wouldn’t even be able to do what Artoo can do.”

“Your hopes are high, why?”

“That droid scares me.” She pointed at it with a sneer as it beeped.

Anakin rolled his eyes, sitting in the pilot seat.“Try opening the fuel lifters all the way.” The Hutt was comfortable in his lap as they began to fight about the astromech’s.

He smiled when he pressed the button, it’d last enough for a while. The Padawan looked over at the Jedi Master’s, they didn’t even notice what’s happening around them as they bickered like younglings.

Anakin scrunched his nose, fiddling with the controls as the ship rose.

Stomach filling with excitement as a devilish grin came to his face, he pushed forwards and the ship started to take off.

“Woah- Hey!” Ahsoka ran behind him, grabbing the seat. “Off kiddo.”

“I’m fine but you guys talk and no work, I now understand the reason _I_ was assigned to you.”

“What? Are you non-stop working?”

Anakin looked at her, flashing a grin. “Yes.”

Ahsoka gasped in exaggeration as Obi-wan sat in the co-pilot seat.

“Seat in the back.” 

She scrunched her nose. Sitting behind Obi-wan, she crossed her arms sending a sharp glare to her former apprentice.

“Drop me off at the front, being with two reckless Jedi is a bad look.”

“Kay.”

Obi-wan glared over his shoulder. “I will shove you out.”

“Reckless.” She laughed, a playful smirk coming to her face.

“He’s more reckless.” He turns his attention to the controls, a light nod to the side.

“You both fought Sith at a young age.” She sang, somehow brightening the mood.

Obi-wan chuckled. “It was someone’s first time fighting a Sith!”

Anakin hid his sneer, Sith. The reason he had a cybernetic arm. Jokes on them, he fought _two_ Sith before.

But that’s a story for another time... _When_ they ask why he has a prosthetic.

Anakin faked a grin. “Yeah, exciting.”

He looked down at Rotta, face becoming one of worry.

“Better hurry, the stink-ball doesn’t look good.”

* * *

“She’s gonna be pissed.” Anakin hummed as Obi-wan reentered the cockpit.

“Language, I _did_ say I’d shove her out.” He placed a hand on the younger shoulder. “Want me to fly?”

Anakin shrugged, grabbing the Hutt and getting out of the seat. “I’m going to look for something to subdue the fever If we do get to the ship say we need medical attention.”

The door gently shut as Obi-wan sat down, grabbing the controls.

“Strange kid but very good at his mission, inspirable.” Obi-wan gently chuckled to himself, unaware of the droid still in the room.

Artoo _slowly_ exited the cockpit, chasing Anakin into the ship's medbay.

“Hey, bud.” Anakin gave a gentle smile to his droid, a grey hologram of a medical droid stood in front of him. “As I was saying, I got a sick Huttlet. Need a remedy if you got it.”

He glanced over at the Hutt getting scanned before looking at the hologram again.

“Oh, yes… I see.” It looked over at one of the medical draws(?). The lid opened revealing well, hopefully, something that’d help. “You must dispense one of these medical boosters into the infant’s mouth. If you have any problems, please call an actual doctor to assist you.”

Anakin grabbed one of the boosters, worriedly staring at it. “Kay… Rotta, time for a yum-yum.” He lightly chuckled, tapping out a pill.

He jumped, quickly grabbing the Hutt as the ship began to shake.

“Dammit, Kenobi!” Anakin hissed, glaring at the door. He crouched down into a ball, holding Rotta close to him.

He stayed like that until everything calmed down. “Right… Now Rotta, take this and like it.” He shoved the tablet in its mouth, quickly looking around if anyone saw him.

If he got caught doing this to Jabba’s son… Oh god.

He pinched his arm with his cybernetic hand, pain much worse than a normal pinch.

**“Not a slave.”**

Anakin huffed, smiling as he let go and walked out the room, rejoining Obi-wan upfront.

He covered his nose as the Hutt burped. “Alright, alright. Good boy.”

Anakin walked into the cockpit, his face scrunched at the sight of the man flying.

“You’re horrible but I assume it didn’t go well so we’ll have to go to Tatooine with this?” He sat next to him, glazing at the older’s sweating face.

“You’re so quick to judge.” He laughed, out of breath before looking at Anakin’s stern face. “Uh, yeah.”

“Artoo, we’re ready to make a jump into hyperspace.” The droid immediately got to work, as usual. “Make sure to program the navicomputer and you.” He stood up, gently pushing Obi-wan out of the seat. “Go rest up, I’ll repair the ship.”

“Repair?”

“Don’t underestimate me.” Anakin crossed his arms, playfully glaring. “Pretty sure they got snacks onboard.”

“Good job, Speedy.”

* * *

“You lived on Tatooine, right?”

“What makes you assume that?” Anakin crouched on the pilot seat, grabbing a wrench from R2 with his cybernetic hand.

“Oh, nothing, just the fact that you know the Hutt’s quite well and _the fact that you told me_.”

“Right, I focus on the future more than dwell on the past.”

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes. “So, the trip will be like visiting home. Right?”

“Yeah…” He huffed, clutching the wrench hard. Much trauma to be relieved. “Home.”

Anakin jumped as the spanner snapped in half, he practically fell out of the seat.

“Hey, Ani you good?” Obi-wan gently held him, staring with worried eyes. _Back to the eye talk._

Obi-wan had his arms around Anakin’s waist, his feet didn’t touch the ground as they were brought to his chest.

“Y-yeah, can I have a minute?” He slammed his feet on the ground, forcefully pushing out of the others hold and ran out of the room.

Obi-wan sighed “Hope you’re doing better Master… Because I have no idea what’s happening anymore.”

* * *

“Please excuse me, Master Yoda. I must return to the grand adventure of politics.” The voice was too calm as the owner stood from their seat.

Yoda nodded, hopping out of his seat and began to greet the person who entered.

“Greeting’s, Senator Bonteri.”

The Senator had his hair slicked back, he had a string of chipped beads attached to him. They were given to him from a notable Jedi after they had become a Jedi knight.

He had a dark blue shawl which was draped over his shoulders and the back of it gently flowed behind him, under it, he wore a light grey tunic with slightly darker pants and boots.

“Master Yoda!” He offered a grin and bowed. “So good to see you.”

He also bowed before walking off. “Good, it is, to see you, Senator.”

“Ah, Lux. We were to discuss…”

“The new security measures you put into effect on Onderon” He held a worried face. “My mother told me about the new battles that are happening in the Outer Rim.”

“Including a small skirmish with the Ahsoka Tano and Obi-wan Kenobi.”

Lux bit his lip, trying to hold back a gasp. “Ahsoka? Is she alright?!” But he could hide the concern in his voice, even the countless times he was told she can protect herself it still left him worrying.

“I’m afraid the Jedi efforts to strike a secret treaty with the Hutts, have gone terribly wrong.” He sighed, soft and sad. “Jabba believes _preferably Kenobi_ has abducted his infant son.”

“A Jedi would never do such a cruel thing!” As much as Lux didn’t like the Jedi, they have been useful enough to gain his trust. “I will go to the Hutts,” He sneered. “I’ll get the treaty signed and convince them of Ahsoka and Obi-wan’s innocence…” He loved the two Jedi more than anything, those were the only ones who showed emotion, unlike the other stone faces.

He began to walk away. “As a representative of the Senate, of course.” He quickly added, a small sheepish smile on his face.

“That is quite courageous of you, Senator, but far too dangerous.” That voice ended to monotone for his liking. “Besides, we’ve attempted to contact Jabba… He won’t accept communication from us.”

“Jabba the Hutt has an uncle in the old downtown area here on Coruscant.” He puffed his chest out. “Give me a chance, I can reason with him and re-establish negotiations.”

“Please, my boy. I beg you. Reconsider this.” 

“Don’t fret, Chancellor. I’ve dealt with things far worse than the Hutts.” He narrowed his eyes, walking away.

“Do take care, Senator.” A small sad sigh. “The Hutts are vile gangsters.”

* * *

  
  


“Why…” Anakin groaned, stumbling upfront.

“Attack ships closing!”

“Master, move.” Anakin hissed, sliding right into the controls. “I can actually fly.”

“Be my guest.” Obi-wan quickly changed, sitting in the co-pilot seat. “Somebody doesn’t want the Hutt to return home.”

Anakin admired the trust Obi-wan showed, he hoped in the pilot seat taking control of the ship. “Wow, it’s a double welcome home party.” Anakin hissed, looking over at his droid who was in the air before setting himself to a magnetized mode. “Set the approach vector, make it ready to land. Master… Guns.”

“All guns are locked into the forward positi-”

Anakin let out a frustrated yell. “I’m dumb! Artoo! Unlock those guns!”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself, Padawan.”

Anakin glared at his Master, blocking himself from the force. “Why don’t you go secure the Huttlet?”

Obi-wan scoffed but complied. “No-one is secure with your flying techniques.” He slid over to the Hutt. “Why am I even taking orders from you?”

“Because I’m the best!” He said in a cocky tone. “Hang on, Master.”

  
Anakin winced at the loud cry, slowing the ship down. Obi-wan was on one knee, cradling the Hutt close. “The child is crying!”

“Busy,” Anakin growled, eyes locking onto the ship flying at them. “Pew, pew…” He smirked, firing at it. “Got one.”

“Such a child, and the other?”

“As a Jedi Knight, I’d expect you to know about the phrase; ‘One at a time’.” Anakin hissed, practically yelling out the last part. And then the ship was hit, the bottom part breaking off but at least they were going slightly faster at the loss of the weight. “Might’ve needed the shields…”

“Should’ve re-”

“You’re an adult! Don’t pressure me to do things you can do! Unless…” Anakin laughed. “You don’t know how to.”

Obi-wan flushed, sliding as the ship turned. R2 collided with his back making him hiss in pain as well as making the Huttlet cry. “Quiet!”

“Artoo, turn the guns around.”

“Would’ve prefered you better if you were a smaller droid.” He pushed the droid using the force.

And just like that.

“Good shot, bud!”

“Under my watch… You are never flying again…” Obi-wan stood as the ship started to fly normally and walked to the pilot seat. “Move, I’m landing.”

“Actually, it’s going to be a rough landing… Might want to buckle up.”

Obi-wan bit his lip, looking out the glass.

_“Okay… I trust you.”_

Anakin smiled, trying to control his force signature. He was trained to control it after an incident.

_“Thanks, that’s the only thing I ask for.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_


	4. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan tries, he really does but, Anakin is going through teenage angst.

“Ahsoka, come in! Please copy!” Anakin winced at the desperation in his Master’s voice, it becomes easy to point out when you’ve heard it a thousand times in so many different voices.

“Tano here, Have you arrived at Tatooine yet..? Why is the youngling flying?” Her holographic self was staring directly at Anakin, mouth agape.

“We were ambushed.” He snapped his fingers, turning her attention away from Anakin.

“You were shot down?” Ahsoka pinched her nose. “Again?”

Anakin raised an eyebrow when his Master didn’t say anything, and what did she mean _again?_ He understood he was reckless according to Master Tano… Perhaps they’ll get along after all due to their ‘recklessness’.

“Yes!” Anakin poked his head out, gaining both Jedi’s attention. He bit the inside of his cheek to hide a smile when he saw the other flinch with an exaggerated gasp. “The ship is slow, I tried to modify it but didn’t have enough time.”

Obi-wan sheepishly smiled, looking away. “I’m still cleaning your other mess.” She sighed. “Stay safe, I’ll be there soon.”

“Reinforcements who?” Obi-wan groaned, his face was one of sorrow. It became worrisome as they started spiralling down to the planet.

Anakin wanted to hug him and give all the emotional support he could but his hands were stuck. “Hang on, this landing could get a little rough…”

“Landings aren’t rough, crashes are!”

“Then it’s a **_crash_ **landing!”

Anakin started to pull up as they got closer, trying to steer the ship upwards and not crash into the sand. He looked over at his Master who had a look of pure terror, they both made eye-contact, Anakin offering a cocky smirk.

He turned his attention back to flying, standing up and crouching at an angle to help the ship maneuver as he continued to pull up. They slid off a mountain of sand and the ship shook, finally, they landed.

He fell back into the seat. A prideful grin on his face as he looked at Obi-wan who was in complete shock, taking deep breaths.

Anakin chuckled, out of breath before becoming worried. “I’m s-sorry Master, I…”

“I hate how exciting that was.” He choked out, completely winded but held a small smile.

Anakin broke out into a fit of giggles, Obi-wan joining as they ignored the fact they were in a life or death situation.

“I’m keeping this ship.”

“Anakin, no.”

“Anakin, yes.”

**_Beep!_ **

* * *

**“Ever since you became knighted you’ve let yourself go.” A female Togruta, chuckled as she began to braid the other’s hair.**

**“Pardon?” A Human male, groaned, swatting the Togruta’s hand away.**

**“You let your hair grow out, and you’ve grown a beard.”**

**“So? I don’t have to keep myself in check now that I’m knighted, no more spiky hair.** **_No more braid._ ** **”**

**“Obi-wan.”**

**“Ahsoka.”**

**_Obi-wan_** **sat on the floor, leaning on the couch with a pillow propped behind his back as he read a book.** **_Ahsoka_** **had entered their quarters, finding him like this and sat on the couch, running her fingers through his hair before she started to braid it.**

**“You look like Master Jinn…” She hummed before stopping, realizing what she said. “Oh, sorry about that.”**

**“N-no… Don’t apologize, you knew him better than I did. You’d be more affected…”**

**“What’s that supposed to mean?” She gasped, face scrunching up into one of annoyance.**

**Obi-wan looked up at Ahsoka with a cocky smirk making her grab the pillow from behind him and smack his face.**

* * *

_“Your majesty, you have an important visitor.”_

“Ziro the Hutt, pleasure. I am Senator Bonteri of the Galactic Congress.” Lux stepped forward, his black cloak gently swishing behind him. He hid a sneer, just looking at this creature was sickening. _No sense of style when it came to his appearance._

“A Senator? In this neighbourhood?” The Hutt took a drag of his pipe, blowing smoke at Lux as he let out a croaky hum.

He groaned in disgust, waving the smoke away as well as trying to ignore how it came out of the Hutt’s nose. “I’m aware that you are the uncle of Jabba the Hutt of Tatooine.” He lightly choked on the smoke, face scrunching up. “I’ve come to request a favour from you.”

“Favour?” Lux ever so dearly wanted to grab the droid next to him and smash it over the Hutt’s head as he got more smoke in his face.

“Between Jabba and the Order of the Jedi, a grave misunderstanding.” He placed his hands on his hips, a stern look on his face when he was met with one of disapproval.

“How may I serve you, Senator?” Each word had some undertone of a hiss and it was deeply annoying.

“Perhaps you and I could resolve this dispute and broker a treaty between the Republic and the great clan of the Hutt’s.”

“A treaty?” Lux winced. “A treaty? A treaty is impossible! My nephew, Jabba’s son has been kidnapped by you Republic Jedi scum.” He took notice of the Hutt’s pathetic attempts to gain attention, failing his stubby arms about with his tail thumping against the levelled platform he was on.

His hands went behind his back, forming fists. “Sir, there’s been a misunderstanding.” He grits out.

“There is no misunderstanding.”

“It is the Jedi who have rescued his son! Just put me in touch with Jabba, I am positive. I can convince him of the truth.”

“No, no more discussions. Escort him out!”

He side-glanced at the droid beside him, biting his lip as it raised its weapon. “Please, Ziro! Your nephew Jabba is in danger. You are being deceived.”

“I said; throw him out.”

He hissed as the sentinel droid grasped his arms. “Don’t _touch_ me.” He silently cried.

* * *

_"Ew, sand._ Anakin could almost gag as he jumped down from, now _his_ crashed ship. Staring in pure disgust as the sand engulfed the base of his shoes, he snapped his head up when he felt weight in the backpack they used all-day. “Jabba’s palace is on the far side of the Dune Sea, gotta hurry if we wanna make it by morning.”

“Tell that to your droid.” Obi-wan nodded at R2 who was rapidly beeping in protest.

Anakin’s face was blank as he stared at his astromech. “If I have to go through this, so do you! _It’s coarse_ **_and_ ** _rough_ **_and_ ** _irritating_ **_and_ ** _it’s already getting everywhere!”_ He didn’t realise he was glaring at his fists which were now white at the knuckles, he sighed ignoring Obi-wan’s worried force signature. “I’ll clean your servos, please Artoo?”

He grinned when R2 complied, popping his rocket thrusters out and flying down to the two Jedi as they started their journey to the Hutt Palace of Tatooine.

  
  
  


“What exactly happened to you here?” Obi-wan began, trying to make conversation since it was likely they’d be walking a while.

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Anakin waved him off with his right hand, his cybernetic.

“It had something to do with your arm?”

“I will run away from you.”

Obi-wan chuckled, the soft sound warmed Anakin’s heart more than Tatooine’s violently hot twin suns.

“So? How about we play a game? I ask you a question and you ask me in return?” Obi-wan suggested.

“Am I allowed to skip if I don’t want to answer?”

_"Sure."_

Anakin hummed in appreciation. "Ask away."

"You and Windu, somehow close. How? That man is as angry as the Jedi code goes."

"What do you mean..?"

" _'Master Windu sent me'_ and _'Master Windu said I was perfectly capable'_. You make it seem like you both are close."

"Ah, he was the reason I joined the Jedi at the age of nine. He found me here and took me to the council because I was force-sensitive."

"What do you mean _found you?_ " Obi-Wan pressed.

Ah, a trap.

"Skip! Plus, that was two questions. My turn." Anakin smirked. "When you were young, thirteen. You killed a Sith, how? I thought the Sith were powerful but the fight with Savage changed my mind." _Lie._

"The Sith are powerful but to native to use it properly in my opinion." He softly sighed. "The Sith I defeated had injured Master Tano and killed her Master, I touched the dark side and cut the Sith's arms off."

"Thought you cut them in half, that's the rumour that went around. _I think…_ " He offered a small smile. "What was it like touching the dark side?"

"That's two questions, Speedy." He chuckled.

"Right!” Anakin’s smile grew. “Go ahead, Master."

“The Tusken raiders?” He asked, stopping when Anakin froze.

“Uh, can we just leave it at that for now?” Anakin begged, hand wrapping around his cybernetic’s wrist.

“Sure..?” Obi-wan narrowed his eyes as Anakin speed-walked off, his droid followed closely with sad beeps. He knew he shouldn’t poke at his past, it was a thought that endlessly ran through his head.

_‘I was born on Tatooine in a slavering. When I was nine my owner was killed and I was taken by Tusken raiders along with my mother. It became so much of a deal that the Jedi were involved… I witnessed my mother die but she wanted me to become a Jedi, so I did.’_

Tatooine wasn’t a Republic controlled planet, the Jedi had no reason to come here for any reason unless… The Force called for them..?

“Ani.” He called out, noting how he flinched before looking at him.

“Don’t call me that.” Anakin sneered, crossing his arms. “What.”

He really struck a nerve, didn’t he?

Obi-wan sighed, catching up to Anakin. “Master Yoda has a saying. ‘Old sins cast long shadows’. You know what that means, right?”

Anakin rolled his eyes, beginning to walk away again. “Your past can ruin your future if you allow it. Now listen closely and don’t forget, your new Padawan Skywalker said; ‘ _I don’t want to talk about my past_ ’.”

“That rhymed... _ish_ .” He pointed out, smiling when he heard a faint giggle. “But fine, there is much more we can talk about. Like the sand which you seem to _love_.”

Anakin choked when he heard that, turning around and walking backwards as he kept eye-contact with Obi-wan. “ **_The desert is merciless. It takes everything from you._ **” He sneered, keeping his tone stern and low as if someone would hear and get offended. He spun back around, continuing slightly faster.

“What a _happy_ thought.” He was eternally worried for the boy. “It won’t take us though!” He tried to stay optimistic but he could literally **_hear_** Anakin glaring. “ _Right?_ ” He squeaked out.

He took notice of the Hutt in the bag, he'd fallen asleep. Probably got tired of them, not Anakin, yes but Obi-wan. Maybe. Anakin seemed to know the slug, made Obi-wan think if he was owned by the Hutt's. Eh, only time will tell. He had to enjoy this moment, never know when it'll be your last plus, it was calming with the twin suns setting in the background. The sky turning into a vibrant orange as they walked, slowly turning into pinks and purples.


	5. Inspirable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who surrenders hope, surrenders life.
> 
> _\- 03×16 (Altar of Mortis)_

Obi-wan stood still as he ignited his saber, staring at the Sith behind it all. He knew it.

“Surrender the Huttlet or die, Kenobi.” They raised their hand, blue bolts of lightning coming at him.

He took a stance, protecting himself with his lightsaber. It was truly amazing how the blade absorbed the lightning.

“Dooku.” He greeted, glaring as the man removed his hood. must've thought it made him look menacing, _looks dumb._ He watched as the other unclipped his lightsaber, that familiar red blade swung to life.

He sneered, charging at the Sith with a raised saber.

"Perhaps next time we could talk over some tea instead of fighting.”

Their blades collided, both of them swinging at another rapidly.

Like always it was a game of; Swing. Dodge. Back. Swing. Forward. Dodge. Repeat.

Obi-wan tried to make things less awkward and joke with the opposing, banter never works with snarling monsters. He’s learnt his lesson with Dooku’s two _loyal_ pets, real brothers they are.

“Your training has come a long way, Kenobi.”

Obi-wan frowned, saber clashing against the others. “Kenobi? What happened to _boy_ , did it stop because I proved you wrong on Geonosis?” He jumped backwards, circling Dooku while. Form III, classic but useful.

“I’ve heard you got a new Padawan, me and him are quite… _Familiar.”_

Obi-wan froze, staring right into the Sith’s gold eyes. “Lies.”

“This was his home planet, such strong feelings.” Obi-wan leapt into the dark sky, coming down with his saber’s blade digging into the sand. “Feelings of pain, loss. Must I say, he was a better opponent than you. I do suppose he didn’t tell you, how can you trust him if he doesn’t open up? That’s the thing with you Jedi y-”

“Oh, shut up.” He deadpanned, raising his hand and letting the Force guide him as he gently shut his eyes. “That the thing with you Sith, quick to assume. I really don’t care if he doesn’t trust me straight away, I’ll _earn_ it.”

Obi-wan yelped in surprise as he was sent down the sandy hill, his saber was flung out of his hand as it rolled down with him. His breath hitched as Dooku leapt at him, quickly he called it back with the Force and blocked himself before his head was properly sliced off.

Both sabers were pressed together, red and blue creating a purple glow in their eyes. He needed to help Anakin, this man knew about him so he must have a backup plan.

He kicked the man in the chest, sending him backwards as he stood up. His eyes widened as he was sent back in the sand, bag sliced.

“You failed, Jedi.” Obi-wan stared in horror at the sand, lifting his head before smirking. “I have just killed Jabba’s son.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint but you’ve fallen for _his_ trick, Count.” Obi-wan stood, chucking the bag to the ground. It opened with rocks falling out. “He picked out some rocks he liked, saying it’d be a good gift for you. He’s with the Huttlet, going to return him to Jabba.”

“I expected such treachery from a Jedi. I assure you my web is strong enough to catch your nuisance of a Padawan.” Dooku snarled, making Obi-wan scrunch his face in disgust.

“You said he was a better fighter then me, what makes you think he won’t take down what you have planned?” He hissed. “ _Anakin’s much more than what you imagine him to be._ ”

“You deceive yourself.”

* * *

“You tried to call for help, Senator.”

Lux tried to thrash out of the droids hold but the stupid robot had its clappers closed tight, slowly increasing as he tried to slip away. He wouldn’t get far, the other droids behind them were waiting to shoot him.

“I believe you are too dangerous to be kept alive.” The purple Hutt sneered in it’s croaky, hissy tone.

Lux flinched, staring at Ziro with narrowed eyes. “Killing a Galactic Senator, here. On Coruscant? Are you out of your mind!?” He stomped his foot, shooting a glare at the Hutt.

“I have powerful friends in the Senate. I’m not afraid of- _Huh..?”_

A rather _loud_ explosion came from behind them, a small smiling tugged Lux’s face. Two droids, falling apart as they fell, ending up in the room. He’s come to appreciate the destruction of the enemies after Geonosis.

“Sorry for the dramatic entrance.” The familiar head of a droid popped out from the entrance before quickly disappearing.

“Rou..?” Lux quietly gasped, faintly smiling at the sound of the robotic voice.

“What is that?"

Lux can’t lie, he flinched as clones entered the room with a chorus of; ‘Go, go, go’s’ and ‘Give it all you got’. But he was happy to at least be rescued.

One clone stuck out from the rest, well _she_ wasn’t a clone but preferably his _wife_ . Just the sight of seeing her in action gave him enough courage to join. With the self-defence lessons, he was given he disarmed the droid and shot its _scummy Separatist head._

“ _Ziro…_ ” He smirked at his wife as she held her lightsaber to the Hutt’s non-existent neck.

“I think it’s time to surrender Ziro.” Lux huffed, walking over to the two as clones surrounded them. “Thank you Jedi Knight Tano.”

“Mister Lux!” A rather tall droid walked over to them, it was a reprogramed _super tactical droid_ . The droid was white with blue and gold marks, its eyes, _sensors_ were light green. “Were you injured? _Was I too late?!_ ”

“No, Rou. You were perfect, thanks.”

“Oh, thank the reprogrammer!” He bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a chuckle as the droid and Togruta made eye-contact. “I’m sure we’re _all_ relieved.”

“Senator, should we arrest the Hutt?” The red clone Commander asked from beside him.

“ _I_ had no choice!” Ziro was quick to defend, he’d be too if he was put in a position like that but not… “Dooku said he’d kill me if I didn’t help him kidnap Jabba’s son, you _have_ to believe me! I love that Huttlet!”

Lux groaned. “You must understand that we have to keep you secured until we get _real_ answers.” He turned on his heel, walking away.

“You know what to do boys.” He heard the Togruta sigh, walking after him along with the droid.

As soon as they were out eye-sight the Jedi placed a kiss to his cheek.

“Ahsoka…” He laughed, grabbing her hand. “I missed you, how have you been…”

“Could be better.” She sighed, making him frown. “My plan worked at least, the Padawan plan.”

“Oh, I’m proud! What are they like?” He clung to her side as they boarded the ship.

“I need to report to Tatooine, you can join and meet him.” She slipped off her glove, letting Lux trace her ring with a small hum.

“Okay… I’m not a big fan of surprises though…”

“I know.”

* * *

“Do you think he was lying?”

Anakin frowned as he walked, R2 beeping in protest. “But…”

_“Strange kid but very good at his mission, inspirable.”_

Anakin’s eyes widened at the sound of the robotic but very recognizable voice of Obi-wan Kenobi, he stared at his droid with a small smile as the audio looped.

“Thanks.” He grinned, placing his human hand on the droid. “I needed that.” He heard R2 beep a ‘You’re welcome’ as they came in eye-view of the palace.

But since nothing can ever happen without a problem, it’d be obvious they were ambushed.

Anakin bit his lip, jumping back as he ignited his lightsaber and raised it above his head, taking a stance. He kept moving side to side as they moved closer, eying the droids and their weapons.

He knew he couldn’t defeat them without a _little_ help so he dodged their attacks but, _of course. H_ e slipped down a tad, moving onto another level of sand before it moved onto a steeper fall. Anakin was too occupied by the two MagnaGuards he didn’t notice one attacking R2 before he was hit.

“Artoo!” He hissed, turning to the droid that hurt _his_ before slashing it’s small head off but to his luck, the droid still attacked him. “Three against two.” He laughed. “Rotta, you have my back?”

It was hard to dodge when behind him was an edge and they surrounded his left and right, meaning if they attacked at the same time. He was doomed.

He backflipped over one, it was a good call until he did it again and… Slipped.

He let out a small yelp as he slid down, he turned around so the Hutt didn’t get injured as he face-planted on the stone. Anakin let out a string of curses in Huttese as the sand scraped his sensitive skin above his cybernetic, some sand got stuck between the flesh and mental making him whimper.

“Ouch…” He groaned, the Huttlet burped out sand and began to cry. “Me and you both Rotta, sand is _disgusting._ ” He wiped his nose, seeing blood on his skin. “Oh… Look, I can’t lie Rotta. I’m scared, I don't have much hope... _Never did_...”

Anakin weakly got up, raising his hand to call his lightsaber from wherever it landed. He raised his saber, glaring as the droids slid down to his level. He shouldn’t be feeling weak, not now…

“How could I so easily be defeated…” He groaned, straightening his posture. He heard the distant hum of an engine as he swung his saber, he glanced up. “Master!” He cried.

He was distracted for a second but that was somehow enough time for one of the Magna droids to attack and smash his cybernetic, it was completely ripped off from his arm as he let out a yell of pain.

He grabbed his arm as he fell to the ground, whimpering as the droids came closer. He sighed, a small smile on his face as his vision darkened.

Last thing he saw?

**A bright blue blade slicing the closest droid in half.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rou-45  
> He is a Super Tactical Droid that Ahsoka stole from the battlefield, reprogrammed and gave to Lux as an anniversary gift. Sometimes he acts out due to Ahsoka not knowing what she was doing without help _but he's harmless._


	6. Defective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin wakes up, seeing a familiar face and meets new ones.

Anakin lay unconscious in the med-bay of the Hutt Palace. He was hooked up to some machines which seemed to help, he’s been here, after pod races for any injuries he might’ve gotten. He was never really the best, won some, lost some, half n’ half all-round.

His arm was completely removed, his stub was covered in bandages. He was the only one in the room beside a few droids.

It wasn’t long before he woke up with a pained yelp, he immediately grabbed his shoulder, massaging it to relieve the pain from whatever happened earlier as he sat up.

“Perhaps, you shouldn’t do that.” A posh, robotic voice called from beside him. Anakin looked up, face becoming one of confusion. “Oh, apologies! I am C-

“-Threepio. **It’s been so long!** ” He gasped, reaching for the droid but found he couldn’t without his right arm. “Wha…”

“Master Ani! So good the Maker remembers me, I knew you would return! Oh, Artoo!” The protocol droid stepped back as a small excited beep came from R2 as he came to Anakin’s side.

Anakin chuckled, swinging his over to the side of the medical bed. “Artoo, what happe-” He was cut off by a robotic scream, exactly like his. He looked at the hologram that was looping, one of the Magnagaurd’s used their  _ weapon _ puncturing his arm and completely ripping it off. He winced, looking away.

“Jabba wishes to thank you personally, he’s  _ missed  _ you.” He could hear the worry in the droid’s voice.

“Missed? That’s new.” He laughed, wrapped an arm around the droid to hug him the best he could.

“Indeed…”

* * *

“Oh, Obi-wan!”

Obi-wan looked up, smiling as he saw Ahsoka jump out of the carrier before it landed. She ran to him, pulling the man into a hug.

“Where’s Anakin?” She paused, stepping back as she looked around. “Obi-wan…” Her scolding tone came back.

“He’s getting medical attention.” Obi-wan sighed, watching as another four people exited the carrier.

“Obi-wan! **It’s been too long!** ” A familiar voice called, he ignored Ahsoka’s glare, turning his attention to the other.

“Senator Bonteri.” He chuckled with a soft smile and a bow which made the Senator laugh. “We haven’t spoken since Geonosis.”

“We have so much to catch up on, hopefully, we’ll find some time.” His eyes widened when he looked at the Togruta beside him.

Ahsoka… She looked like she was about to start hyperventilating. “Medical attention? Obi-wan, what did you both do?” She grit out with her  _ scolding  _ tone

“Oh, Is this about your new Padawan?” Lux asked with a small frown, his eyes were full of worry. “Obi-wan.”

Obi-wan quietly chuckled, walking over to the other three people. “Master Yoda...” He bowed, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. He could hear Lux trying to calm Ashoka down before she probably killed him, couldn’t blame her, he’s only had a Padawan for barely a day and almost got him killed.

“Much to discuss, now, better than later.” Yoda stood a few feet away from him, two clones on each side, Icon on the right and Cody, left.

“Of course.”

* * *

“You appear to be tired…”

Anakin sighed, looking at the silver droid. “Wow, I didn't know.” He yawned, gently tugging on the bag he had slung over his shoulder. A small bag full of memories, a few podracing posters  _ (One which was him), _ some jewels he wore when at events and… Pictures of his mother…

He was grateful, obviously, but if the Jedi found out about these…  _ Items.  _ They’d surely say it was ‘attachment’, force knows what his Master would think. Anakin fiddled with the bag strap as they walked through the hall, feeling calm as he listened to the gentle hum of R2 besides him.

It was sandy, Anakin hated it when he grew up here, it was only for merely two and a half years, he hated the sandstone which would chip and crumble. 

Anakin let out a groan as he bumped into the door, his face scrunched up when he heard the R2’s version of a snicker. He glared at the droid, gently patting the door as it started to slide up.

He trotted out, the two droids following. Anakin smiled at the familiar ginger hair of his Master as well as the white and blue Lekku of Master Tano. He noticed another male, his outfit was a dark blue and his hair was a maroonish-brown which was slightly curled at the ends. He could also see two white helmets behind the three figures, one had orange markings and the other had purple ones, Icon and Cody.

Anakin’s brows furrowed as he tried to gain the courage to speak up but soon found them to be stuttering whispers.

“Anakin?”

His head snapped up, meeting the eyes of his Master. Anakin offered a bow with a small smile, walking over to the man with R2 following. Anakin squished between Obi-wan and Ahsoka with a small giggle, the Togruta’s hand came to his hair, ruffling it as she let out a small sigh which was out of  _ relief..? _

“Padawan Skywalker. Relieved, I am to see you well.” Anakin’s eyes wandered down, he smiled at the small green Jedi. Yoda was here too?  _ Wow,  _ he really is small. “Return to the Temple I must, another ship will arrive for you five.”

Anakin watched confused as Yoda walked onto the carrier, taking off and abandoning them.  _ Weren’t they going to the Temple too?  _ Anakin looked up at Obi-wan with a raised eyebrow, the man just gave him a gentle smile and walked over to the clones, Ahsoka choosing to do the same.

“Hi, Anakin.” He snapped his head to his right, looking at the other man. He recognized this man…

Anakin suddenly gasped, stars in his eyes. “You’re Senator Bonteri! One of the only Senators I admire.” He beamed making Lux grin in amusement.

“Might not want to tell your Master about that, he just barely tolerates me because of my job.” The Senator laughed, eyes narrowing when they came to Anakin’s bandaged stub. “May I ask what happened?”

“How I lost it or my cybernetic being destroyed?” Anakin stared at him stone-faced, admiring how Lux’s face whitened. A small smirk came to his lips at the older’s wide eyes. Anakin gently tugged his bag strap up, scratching the strap to distract himself from the Senators face.

“Uh, which one is less traumatic?” Anakin shrugged and lifted his arm, letting Lux get a better look. “Do you want another? I have a friend who can make one for you, and well made too.”

“Why not, It’d be better than re-learning everything but left-handed.” The teen clicked his tongue, gently kicking the Astro-mech besides him and nodding towards the droid that stood at the door.

“Artoo and that rusty thing look like friends.” Ahsoka butt in, making Anakin scrunch his face in pure annoyance.  **Rusty?** “I never knew Jabba would keep something like that, I was sure he’d chuck it out or destroy it for his entertainment.”

“Threepio isn’t rusty but has barely been in use until now.” Anakin quietly growled. How dare she think 3PO was a useless droid.

The Togruta frowned at him. “Protective much? And you just met it.”

“It? Did you just call  him , it?” Anakin gagged, walking over to the two droids. He rested his forehead against the scratchy metal of 3PO’s shoulder. “Force sakes.” He groaned, ignoring the gentle bumping of R2 rolling into his leg with his worried beeping.

“Do you think Jabba would mind if we steal one of his droids?” He heard the friendly voice of his Master.

Anakin turned his head, resting his cheek on the droid. “Well aren’t I popular, three people were talking to me in under a minute.” He stuck his tongue out.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. “Were?”

“In case you couldn’t tell I was trying to end the conversation.” Anakin waved him off, letting out a groan as the bag slid down his arm. “And why do people assume Threepio is Jabba’s?”

“Then I’ll assume he’s yours?” Obi-wan pulled the bag off of Anakin and slung it over his shoulder, his Padawan stared at him in awe. He corrected right and called his droid by his coded-gender, unlike someone just going and calling him  **it** .

“Can I take him with me, please? I’ve been working on him my whole life and then he was taken- and now I finally-” Obi-wan groaned as Anakin began to ramble, he grabbed his shoulder drawing his attention.

“I’ll check in with the council, but we need to work on the attachment.” Anakin looked up at him with a smile, they’re quite different in height but Obi-wan had a feeling that in two months or so his Padawan will be towering over him.

_ “Thank you.”  _

* * *

“Where are we going?”

Anakin let out an annoyed groan when no-one spoke, Anakin walked in the middle. Obi-wan was on his right with his hands behind his back, Commander Cody was right behind him, unarmed for once. Ahsoka was on his left, arms crossed and Lieutenant Icon was behind her like the other two.

They walked through endless grey halls which were getting on his nerves from it all looking the same and repeating and  _ repeating and…  _ They finally stopped in front of a rather large door,  _ it was grey as well. _

Both Generals and clones entered the room when the door slid open, Anakin hesitantly followed, eyes widening in awe when he saw a small group of  _ short-ish _ clones. They were all supposed to be the same height, right?

Their white armour was decorated with blue marks and exactly a vibrant enough blue that Anakin adored. He noticed that Cody and Icon had removed the helmets, looking at the small clones in disbelief. One clone stood in the middle of two lines, each line had six troops which all saluted at the sight of Anakin.

Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed as he strolled over to who he supposed was the leader of the group. He gave the clone a friendly smile, offering his left hand to shake since his right was temporarily unavailable. The trooper took his helmet off revealing his pale gold hair which was shaved, he looked just like every other clone, only younger and with more hope.

"Rex, Captain Rex of the 501st clone battalion."  _ Rex _ took his hand, giving him the strongest handshake he was ever given from the other clones,  _ Anakin was in complete awe that this troopers battalion is saluting to  _ **_him._ ** “Assigned to you, sir. Commander Skywalker.”  **Assigned to him.** Anakin let his shields come down as he became a beacon in the force, he could feel both Jedi’s eyes stare at him in shock.

“Captain Rex of the defective legion?” All the clones voices sounded the same but Anakin could easily tell it was Icon saying that from the slight hint of smugness. It wasn’t meant to be offensive, just a question that didn’t have the right tone to it. Anakin stared at Rex worriedly as the clone looked away with shame, he couldn’t decide how he was created, this ‘weakness’ can be used to his advantage if he played hos choices right.

“Icon, just think of them as little brothers.” Anakin let his mood become blank, he felt the Jedi shiver at the sudden change in the force. Anakin sighed, spinning on his heel to face the high-ranked clones.

**“The 501st aren’t defective, they’re perfect.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot this existed while I worked on my giftober thinggg
> 
> I'll continue once I finish it- _promise_
> 
> I hate title- _help-_


	7. Malevolence of destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after being assigned to his new Master and Anakin is beginning to find himself... _Hopefully._
> 
> Rising Malevolence - Rookies  
> Episode 2 - Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Icon:  
> Apart of the _268th_ with Ashoka Tano.
> 
> Please get the reference-

Anakin clicked his tongue. “We forgot to shut off the medical droid…” How foolish, this ship belonged to him, he’s memorized every little detail yet forgot about the droid. “We’ve got to get the power back on, now!” He hissed, swirling in his seat, immediately flipping switches.

“Can I be of assistance?”

His eyebrows furrowed, gently shaking his head. “No thanks. Just get in the back and take care of the clones.”

“That is my programing, sir.” Anakin winced at the sad robotic tone before standing up to turn the two astromech’s back on.

“Arfour, program the navicomputer.” He glances over at his droid, face scrunching at the series of annoyed beeps. Anakin slid over to the pilot seat, taking control of the ship, he flew through the floating debrief, ignoring the voice beside him as he got stuck in his mind.

He only snapped out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder before realising they were in hyperspace. Anakin slumps, looking around for his Master. “Uh, where is Master Kenobi?”

“He went to check in with the others.”

“Ya’know, it’s really good to see you still with us Mace.” Anakin grinned, watching as _Mace Windu_ sat in the co-pilot seat.

“You expected me to die, little Sky? And without saying ‘happy late birthday?’ I thought you knew me better.”

Anakin’s giddy face met Mace’s stern one.

“I’m almost as tall as you.”

* * *

_“Commander Skywalker_ has prepared our attack strategy.”

“Thank you, Admiral.” His gaze landed on the clones in front of him, the looks on their faces showed the hesitance of going along with his plan, _just because of age._ “While our capital ships are vulnerable…” He trailed off, of course, battle plans came naturally to him.

He could sense their doubt in him, it almost made him, well… ‘Have a tantrum’ as Master Tano would say, catching him freaking out when his new arm didn’t work how he wanted it too. “...Any question?”

They all hesitated, was his plan not good enough? Or were they going over it again? “Just tell us where that metal head is, sir.” Anakin could practically sigh in relief that there was no doubt as all the clones agreed with him, giving small cheers.

Anakin chuckled, crossing his arms. “All right, men… Settle down. This is a _very_ important mission.” If it is done correctly. “Destroy Grievous and this war will come to a quicker end.” With a simple wave, he dismisses them, quickly adding; “Pilots, prepare your bombers.”

“Padawan.” Anakin spins on his heel, coming face to face with his Master and Master Windu. “You can’t do this, you’re going to—”

“Get myself killed? Master, I thought I proved myself this week we’ve spent training alongside the few missions we were sent on.” Anakin scoffed. “I thought you trusted me.”

Windu hissed. “Skywalker. It’s way too aggressive, you’ll not only injure yourself but kill your whole team.” Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, pursing his lips before looking at Mace.

He sighed. “Trust in the Force, I know what I’m doing. My squadron can—”

“Are you sure your squadron can complete this mission?” Anakin stared Mace directly in the eyes, smile faltering before quickly returning.

“Let’s ask them, Matchstick!” He smiled at the clone who looked at him with the utmost respect. “Think our boys can pull this off?”

“Yes, sir! There hasn't been a mission Shadow Squadron couldn't complete.”

Overconfidence… The last time Anakin felt somewhat like that he got his arm sliced off.

* * *

“I’m very proud of you Speedy.”

Anakin made a small confused sound, sliding down the ship’s ladder before ending up in his Master’s embrace. “Huh— what?” Obi-Wan pulled away, ruffling his hair. _“Obi..?”_

“Outstanding work Padawan Skywalker, your leadership skills were impressive.” His attention shifted to Windu as the man walked up to them. “You’ll make an excellent General.”

“He’s an excellent Commander.”

“I am very much aware before he was your Padawan he was on rotation, helping Jedi with their battalions. It’s one of the reasons he was given his own. _The other reason for his birthday, of course, you already know that.”_

As soon as Windu started to walk off, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with a raised eyebrow, face; unimpressed but his tone was smug. “And here I thought we were getting to know another quite well, _birthday?”_

“Ah, It’s not important.” He fiddled with his glove, refusing to make eye contact. “Everyone has them, what’s so special about mine?” He sat on one of the ladder’s steps, looking down at Artoo as the droid came to his side.

“Well, if I’m going to be stuck with you… Can I at least know your birthday for next time?” Obi-Wan ruffled his hair once more, causing Anakin to look at him with a scowl. “Just occurred to me that we barely know anything about another…”

Anakin laughed and stood, coming face to face with Obi-Wan, _oh how he’s grown_. “Then let’s do this right.” He held his hand out which Obi-Wan took, the Force suddenly surrounded them, mostly Anakin, it was… Nice, finally calming but held power. “Anakin Skywalker pleased to meet you.” He faked a gasp. “You’re a Jedi?”

Obi-Wan chuckled at the boy’s innocent tone. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, pleasure. _And yes, I am a Jedi.”_ He wrapped his arm around Anakin’s neck, pulling him along. “Still didn’t answer my question, birthday?”

“It was the day after I was assigned to you, turned seventeen. They wanted us to finish the mission quickly so you and Master Tano could celebrate with me, _but…”_ He made a small humming noise. “...And then I was knocked out for the whole day, and by the time we could do anything we went to meet the 501st.”

“Next time will be different, promise. Now come along, we're expected.”

* * *

“Oh? And where are you going, _Ahsoka?”_

“Someone has to save his skin, _Obi-Wan._ Now come along if you wish, if not, I’ll be going.” The Togruta waved him off, walking away from the small group of Jedi.

“As presumed, you may join if you’d like Padawan.” Anakin watched and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked off before glancing outside, it was a mess, they’d barely survive.

“One of the reasons we assigned you to Kenobi was because of Master Tano, always craving adventure and excitement… Just like you.” He looked up at Windu with a confused expression, the older man groaned, giving him the normal stern face which made Anakin shrink.

Anakin’s eyes lit up when Windu nodded towards the two Jedi, his way of saying; ‘Forget about it and run along.’ So, that’s what he did, ran to them and joined the small rescue mission.

“Skykiddo, you’re crazy.” Ahsoka hissed, leaning against Obi-Wan for support. “Spinning is not flying… What have you been teaching him?”

Anakin flicked his hand at her. “It’s a good trick, _works better in podraces through…_ Well, my ship my rules.”

“We do not wish to be spotted, my very young Padawan.” Obi-Wan gently tugged on his hood which earned him a small glare.

“Very young?” Anakin laughed. “I am almost an adult and you—” All of their attention was suddenly brought to the door which opened to reveal two unarmed battle droids. Anakin let out a yell, igniting his saber and quickly slicing the droids in half. _“Very young…”_ He quietly muttered in a mocking tone before switching to Huttese.

“Lux!”

“Ahsoka!”

Anakin stared in shock as Ahsoka jumped off the ledge and onto a moving platform, It was a _long_ jump. “Does she do this often?” Something was off, _very off._

“For the Senator, yes.” Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. “We need to move, the droids.”

“But the Force—” Anakin’s soft words fell on deaf ears at the loud screeching of metal sliding against metal, he glanced at Obi-Wan, finding his Master on the move. Anakin sighed, following the man while reaching out to the Force. He landed beside him on a new platform, not far from Lux’s droid and- “Damnit Threepio…”

“Padawan, focus.” Anakin groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he raised his arm, letting the Force guide him. He suddenly let out a startled yelp as what he was lifting was stripped away from him. “Blast.”

Anakin grasped his head, slumping against Obi-Wan. “The Force is quite overwhelming…” He let out a small hum when Obi-Wan touched his forehead, the unexpected burst of emotions in the force was giving him a headache, there was one that itched a little too much… _Love._

“Kenobi…”

“Oh? A red one? So does Savage have a brother?”

“Not now Padawan.” Obi-Wan hissed, pulling Anakin close. "But yes, Savage's brother… Maul."

Anakin shoved Obi-Wan away, dead staring the Zabrak. "I remember you… _Sith."_

Obi-Wan groaned, wrapping an arm around Anakin’s waist. “We did not come here to fight.” They were surrounded by droids, they needed to fight or it’d be a double rescue mission.

“Then it’s easy to assume it wasn’t his plan but yours, child.” The Zabrak walked over to them, gently swishing his saber. “And you dare think I’d leave the hyperdrive unguard—”

“Then _you’d_ be protecting it! Droids can’t do anything besides buy you some time!” Anakin barked, slipping out of Obi-Wan’s hold and running off, taking out a row of droids with a simple flick of the wrist and a droideka.

“I imagine you had something to do with that?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, almost glaring at Ahsoka.

“Not really, I and the Senator found your Padawan dismantling the Navi surrounded by shredded clankers.” Ahsoka shrugged, Lux nodding beside her. Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin with narrowed eyes, the boy just sneezed before glancing over at him, offering a small smile while his two droids surrounded him out of worry.

_“All part of the plan, Master.”_

* * *

“Get some sleep, Padawan.”

Anakin scoffed, waving him off as he stared. “Maybe after we find Maul…” He leaned against the holo-table, gently rubbing the bags under his eyes. “A week of not sleeping is perfectly fine…”

“You’re sick, not to mention you haven’t slept since you’ve become my Padawan.” Obi-Wan walked over to him, pressing the back of his hand against Anakin’s forehead. “You’re burning up…”

“Uh, that’s almost eleven days, right? I’ll consider it after we take Maul into custody.” Anakin smacked his hand away. “Apparently he was spotted in the Balmorra system, but that was after the ship crashed. Since then, he vanished.”

“Anakin, I’m your Master, it’s my duty to take care of you.” His eyes flickered to the hologram before quickly returning Anakin, almost jumping when Anakin was glaring at him, face showing nothing but hate and grief. “Anak—”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, don’t you **dare** portray yourself as a parental figure of mine.” Anakin grabbed Obi-wan’s undertunic, pulling him close. “You’ll never replace _her.”_ His voice held rage, pent up emotions. It almost sounded like he wanted to scream everything but kept his tone quiet as to not draw attention.

“Anakin Skywalker, I understand that you have attachment issues due to your past and I wish to help you only if you let me.” Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s wrist, his other hand latching onto his shoulder. “Now unhand me and we’ll discuss everything later.”

Anakin’s shoulders fell, eyes widening as he jumped back. “I am so… Force, I…” He choked back a sob, tears already streaming down his face. “I’m going to take up that offer of sleeping now…” Anakin ran off, Artoo and Threepio following.

“Excuse me, General. I hope I’m not interrupting?” Obi-Wan straightened his posture, spinning on his heel to face Wullf.

“No, don’t worry about it…”

* * *

“Rex!”

The youngest clone of the three looked up at his older brothers, a small smirk hiding under his helmet. Rex took a few steps forward, kicking the helmet off the body. “Just as I thought, one of the new commando droids.”

“Ouch, my dear experience where have you gone.” Icon cried, clutching his chest.

Cody playfully shoved him, glancing over at the spot where the flare came from. “That flare must’ve come from the survivors.”

All of their attention was stripped away from the fake clone and brought to the new clankers, firing at them. “Ambush!”

“Nice shot…”

Rex crouched in front of the eel, carefully touching the blue blood-like liquid that seeped from its eye.

“Icon, Lieutenant Icon, but you all shall address me as sir.”

He stood, walking besides Icon. “Name’s Rex. But you’ll call me Captain or Sir.”

The chorus of ‘Sir yes sir’ was beautiful to Rex, finally, some respect besides his Commander— Correction due to his policy of; ‘We’re friends, right? Call me Anakin but not in front of anyone else.’

“I’m Commander Cody, your new boss.” _Boss, how stupid._

The clones introduced themselves as well, quickly becoming known as Fives, Echo and Hevy. Rex immediately claimed one, a blue handprint shining on his chest plate.

A quiet sigh escaped Rex’s lips as everything came apart, raining down in flames and rocks. They all hid undercover, silently listening to the explosions, he let out a small squeak as Cody pulled him close, trying to shield his eyes.

“Hevy did always hate that place...”

Everything fell silent once more, just enough for Rex to slip out of consciousness under the careful watch of his brothers.

* * *

“You alright?”

Rex sat up. “Ngh, Who..?” He looked up, finding his Commander weakly smiling at him. “Where?” He hissed, covering his eyes from the small but rather bright blue light.

“My room, you passed out on the moon and I quickly took you in my care. How do you feel?” Anakin grabbed Rex’s shoulders, helping him sit up. Wasn’t exactly Anakin’s room, due to all everyone needing a place to sleep on the Star Destroyer. “Artoo, dim your lights.”

“A bit dizzy…” He murmured, removing his hand as the room became darker. “Fumes I suspect, haven’t heard from you, how's the search for the Zabrak?” Rex jumped when Anakin let out a small sneeze. “You’re sick!”

“Ah, I’m fine… Just a bit of dust in the Force which is only affecting… Me. So don’t worry about catching it.” Anakin chuckled, letting out a small cough afterwards. He looked up at Rex’s face, a small frown coming to his face after seeing how worried he was. He brought his hand (Left; flesh hand) to Rex’s nose, gently poking it. “Boop.”

Rex sighed, pulling Anakin into a hug. “I don’t think I’m ready to grow up.” Anakin rubbed his back, smiling at him.

“None of us are, it’s inevitable yet we crave it to prove ourselves. With age comes knowledge and experience we’ve dreamed to have but please Rex, you’re not alone. I and the other clones are right beside you…” Rex pulled away, a small blush of embarrassment on his face, luckily it wasn’t noticeable due to the room being dark. “Get some more rest, you look like you need it.”

“So do you.”

Anakin shrugged, wrapping an arm around Rex’s waist and pulling him down to the pillows. “Night.”

“Oh, uh… Night?” Rex hesitantly let his arms wrap around Anakin, who let out a small hum of comfort, nuzzling close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. _Bromance._
> 
> Rex is like- 16 the other clones range from 15 - 18  
>  Echo and Fives do still join the 501st Just because some are kiddos doesn't mean they all are, they just- respect the children.
> 
> I've been writing this for about two months- _ish_  
>  Thank you 👉👈✨
> 
> My [Tumblr.](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 🧡🧡🧡


	8. Silent memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are hard to contain, especially when everything reminds you of them, you can't help but fall down the hole of trauma.
> 
> Downfall of a droid - Duel of the droids  
> Episode 6 - Episode 7 (end referencing episode 9 (cloak of darkness))

“Even if I disagree with your tactic’s young one, your resourcefulness always amazes me.” Anakin glances up at the hologram of Ahsoka, softly sighing. “You’re troubled…”

“I… I lost Artoo…” He glares at the floor, shame clear all over his face. _Attachment._ That’s what they all say, but it makes him human, and that’s what he likes. He doesn’t want to be a mindless soldier in an endless war.

“R2 units are about a dime a dozen.” His cybernetic curled into a fist, he was more than sure his Master noticed. “Obi-Wan, I’m sure you can help him find a suitable replacement.” _Replacement?_

Anakin’s heart ached. “You can’t!” Anakin almost choked as those three around the table stared at him, his heart sped up at the look Ahsoka gave him, looking down upon him like he was some child who didn’t know any better. “I can take a squad and track him…” He whispered, face heating a tad.

“Padawan, it’s only a droid.” It? Oh force, here it comes. “You know attachment is not acceptable for a Jedi.” Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, sharply glaring at him, he almost smirked when the man shrank under his gaze.

“How do I put this…” Anakin could sense the reassuring smile he was given from Rex, it made him calm down. “I didn’t wipe his memory bank.”

“Padawan! He's still programmed with our tactics and base locations! If the Separatists get a hold of him...” Ouch, no. He didn’t mean for this to happen. “What possessed you not to erase that droid's memo—”

“Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka hissed, thank the Force. “We both know Anakin’s droid having that info has come in handy more than once, especially for those who had him before you.”

He looked over at Obi-Wan, wincing at the face of disapproval. “Right… Come along Padawan, we need to find it.” Anakin lit up causing Obi-Wan’s stern face to drop, replaced with a smile.

“Thank you, Masters! Right away, Master!”

* * *

“Those must be the _unique_ items we were warned about.”

“These assassin droids can be very unpredictable.” Obi-Wan hummed, Anakin just barely stopped himself from nodding in agreement.

“Luckily they’re switched off, _then.”_ His arm itched the bad type, the one you’d get after a wound has finally scabbed over.

“Indeed, you wouldn’t like it but then again… You’d be up for the fight.” Anakin would have laughed along had he not been triggered by Obi-Wan’s performance of _‘being a good Master.’_

He huffed, spinning on his heel and walking off, ignoring the scoffed he was given when their shoulders collided against another. “R3, access the computer and find the inventory manifest...”

* * *

“And where are you going?

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe have a little look around… Or find my droid.” Anakin hissed, jumping as he let out a sneeze. 

“In your current state? The best you could do is sit this one out.”

“Master Tano, I appreciate your concern about my sickened state but _my_ droid is out there and he needs me, right now.” Anakin crossed his arms, glaring at the Jedi.

Ahsoka sighed, shoving the bag of explosives in his arms. “Stay with the group. Icon, we have a droid to find.” She ran off, leaving no room for argument, the Lieutenant sighed as he followed.

“Great, come along troops.” Anakin groaned, already running off with Rex on his heels and the other clones a few steps behind.

* * *

“I thought the Jedi had better fighters, must they only assign one as a challenge?” Anakin glanced over to the shadows, offering a friendly smile to the figure that emerged.

“I’m flattered you think that way about me.” He quietly chuckled. Spinning his saber around before bringing it above his head, he took one step forward, glaring at the Zabrak. “I must say, you’re much better than your brother.”

And with that, they charged at another, blades clashing against another like a storm, both of them dodging each other rain of attacks while lightning crackled from each hit.

“You’ve improved, Maul.” Anakin huffed, flipping over him.

“And you’ve downgraded.” He hissed, raising his hand and choking Anakin. The teen could do nothing besides grazing him in the Force, poking at his Force signature in hopes it’d trigger something.

But it somehow seemed to fuel the man's anger, he took a heavy step towards him before thrusting one end of his saber into Anakin’s thigh.

He was suddenly dropped, head colliding with the hard surface first before he weakly got up, calling his saber into his hold and looking up at the Zabrak through half-lidded eyes. Force, he was ready to drop.

But seeing his Captain’s life on the line, it seems to deliver a spike of hate through him. Anakin leapt at him, smashing his feet against the back of Maul’s head which sent him flying a few feet away. Anakin clipped his lightsaber to his belt and took off when the other started chasing him.

“Master Tano!” Anakin cried, rushing to her side with small pants. “Maul he—”

“Don’t worry Skykid, get some rest. We’ll deal with this.” She hummed, her voice soothing, like home, like his mo- “Where’s Rex and the others?”

“I… I couldn’t... I left them there…” Anakin hissed, glaring at the floor, eyes finding their way to the blood that was running down his leg, slowly dripping onto his boots. He winced as blood fell onto the small drawn on stars. “What about Artoo?”

“We’ll find the droid, promise.” Ahsoka cupped his face, her small smile meeting his frown. “You need to get back to the ship.”

Anakin opened his mouth to say something but all of their attention was brought to the distant screaming, he looked over at the small droid, that rust bucket. Where did the thing even come from, it wasn’t behind him and most definitely wasn’t helping them.

He sighed, pushing the Togruta away and limping away. He’ll find his droid no matter what anyone says.

“Thanks, Artoo.” Anakin huffed, crouching down next to his droid. “It’s good to see you, though you’re in bad shape.” He pushed the droids head down, clicking it in place.

He hugged R2 before standing up with a wince, R2 seemed to notice, a series of beeps and whirls coming from him as he spun around.

“I’ll get it patched up later. Come along, Threepio is worried about you.” He sniffled, letting out a small sneeze with a frustrated groan afterwards. “And it was just going away!”

* * *

Anakin jumped on his bed with a groan, his demeanour quickly switching as he shoved his face in his pillow. Anakin let out a shaky sob, clinging onto his pillow as if it was a living being.

He nuzzled into his pillow, listening to the gentle conversation of his two droids before they left him alone. Anakin curled into a ball, his body shaking with cries.

“Padawan...”

Anakin sat up, looking at his door before falling back down. “How may I help you, Master?”

Obi-Wan sighed, walking over to Anakin’s bed, sitting next to him with a frown. “You’re not doing well, you got your droid back but you’re still troubled.”

“It’s nothing.” Anakin hissed, sneezing with a small groan. He fiddled with his glove, tugging it off so he could feel the cold metal of his prosthetic.

“You’re not getting any better,” Obi-Wan noted, placing a hand to Anakin’s forehead which was smacked away a moment after. “I heard Maul was there and you are yet to enlighten me on how you know him.”

“No, leave.” Anakin hissed, refusing to say anymore.

“Padawan.”

“Fine!” Anakin sat up, glaring at Obi-Wan. “Maul lived on Tatooine for a while. Happy?”

He could barely Obi-Wan’s face but could sense the other’s comfort in the Force surrounding him, trying to calm him. “So he has something to do with your past?”

“Just enough to lead up to me losing my arm when I was nine, quite funny. You should’ve been there.” Anakin spat, bringing his knees to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them.

“What’s stopping you from trusting me?” He sighed, making Anakin look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I do, I just…” Anakin groaned. “I’ve had many owners, I was lost in a bet meaning I got a new owner called Watto. Raiders came and he just offered me and my mother willingly.” He sighed, glancing up at Obi-Wan who was patiently waiting. _Just like his mother when he had wild ideas._

“We were stuck there for days, they…” Anakin let out a shaky sob, burying his face in his knees. “Somehow a Sith appeared, he talked to me, offered things but Jedi came, Master Windu came and they fought… Maul ended up joining the Sith instead.” He fell silent, shuffling close to Obi-Wan so he could rest his forehead against his shoulder.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair, listening to cries until they became soft snores.

* * *

“Maybe you should leave it.” Ahsoka waved him off. The trio walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, going to get some training in. Anakin was a few steps in front of them but far enough to not hear their whispers.

Obi-Wan glanced at his former Master, a frown placed upon his face. “Why would I? Dooku wanted something from Anakin and I need to know, for his safety.” He scoffed.

“Look, just do it in your private time and— Barriss!” Both Anakin and Obi-Wan jumped to the side when Ahsoka ran off, enveloping another Jedi - Who just turned a corner - In a hug.

Anakin seemed to light up at the name, somewhat beaming as another turned the corner.

“Why, hello Ahsoka.” Barriss laughed, wrapping her arms around the Jedi, she glanced up at the two behind her, smiling at them. “Kenobi, Skywalker. Great to see you again!”

“You know her?” Obi-Wan asked, receiving a small nod.

“Trained with them before you.” Anakin smiled. “Master Offee was okay, I got along with Master Unduli and her Padawan…”

Obi-Wan looked up at the two Mirialan’s, he offered a grin as he stood behind Ahsoka.

“Oh, I wish my Padawan was here, I’m sure he’d love to meet you, as well as see you again, Skywalker.” Luminara smiled.

“I’m sure **Ferus** wouldn’t.” Anakin silently uttered.

Barriss sighed, grabbing Anakin's shoulder and pulling him along. "I'm taking you're Padawan, he's mine again!"

**"Oh! Uh, bye Masters?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions come to me on my [Tumblr🧡](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
